


Breaking Me Down

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Black Veil Brides, Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Caretaking, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Running Away, Vampires, War, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig can't stand war and he sure as hell doesn't want to be in it. So when it's marry off to an Alpha or fight on the front lines the option is clear: run away. Unfortunately he finds himself trespassing on an Alpha Wolf's territory and things certainly go downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> brings you another chaptered fic?? when will i stop making things to finish

Fuck. Fuckity fuck fucking fuck.

Craig hates his dad. So fucking much. He doesn't want to go to war, it's destructive and people  _die_. He's seen too many friends get ripped apart by the wolves. And yet; there's no way he can marry the Alpha his dad is set on. The Alpha is cruel, but rich, and powerful. And, grudgingly, attractive. He knows it's because the Alpha would father strong, attractive kids, but Craig'll be damned if he's having kids yet. He's only barely reached the age of consent. His father hasn't left him any choice.

He runs the hell away.

He doesn't take much; he's smart enough to leave his phone and laptop at home, although it's a bit regretful. A little food, a little water, and clothes are all he packs. And then, when the sun is in the middle of the sky, he slips out. The streets are empty, as they always are during the day, but the sunlight makes him feel sleepy and lethargic, so he tries to stick to shadows on his way into the forest. If he's caught - well, he doesn't want to think about that. It's more dangerous than the trees he enters where a few hours into running he manages to slice his leg open. He has to wrap it with his t-shirt to soak the blood and is considerably slower afterwards,  _damnit_. He has to remind himself not to panic, he's still got a while of daylight left and in any case panic only makes his scent stronger.

The only problem now is the smell of his blood is so thick he doesn't realize until too late that he's crossed into Wolf territory. The sun is sinking and he knows the community will be looking for him soon. Either way he's fucked. He can retrace his steps and avoid the territory, but probably be caught by his dad and tortured, or he can keep going, where his blood will attract every Wolf in the surrounding five miles or so. He stills, swallows. Neither death seems.. pleasant. He knows that the vampires will quarter him, dig knives into his center where he'll pull apart when the horses move. The Wolves will probably just rip his throat out and then rip into his flesh for food. His leg is throbbing.

He can't really make a decision because he's tackled to the forest floor. His already-injured leg snaps in two and his cry of shock morphs into a louder scream of pain because it's like fire up and down his spine and fuck he's crying. He's crying and bleeding and in pain and probably going to die. The Wolf on top of him is a Beta, he can tell that much, but it doesn't put him in much less danger. He doesn't try to fight; he'd almost definitely be killed for that. The Beta pokes his back.

"What're you doing out here?"

Craig shifts, his voice is rough. "Running away."

"From what?" The Beta sounds skeptical and panic rises in his chest again.

"Everything," He blurts out. "Dad - war - Alpha.."

His head hurts. He's been awake too long. He whimpers against the grass, tears slipping silently down, clinging to his jaw before hitting the ground. This wasn't how he wanted to die. The Beta huffs on top of him, getting up and picking him up by the back collar of his shirt as if he were a kitten. Or, he supposes in this situation, a puppy. Except when he glances down he feels sick; his leg is twisted awkwardly and dripping blood.

"We'll see what Ronnie wants to do with you," The Beta grunts, moving off through the trees. Ronnie must be the Alpha - no no no no no. With a Beta he had a small chance of convincing them not to kill him but an Alpha, he's dead already. He whimpers again, glancing up at the Beta.

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"Because Ronnie might not want me to." The Beta chuffs with a laugh. "We're not as bloodthirsty as you might think, kid. Ronnie's pretty merciful. He'll at least hear you out. Now hush. We aren't that far from home and you shouldn't be speaking without permission."

Permission? Craig almost bristled. He wasn't a child! They couldn't order him around! But still - they kind of could. He's definitely scared of them enough for them to order him around. He exhales, works his jaw in an attempt to relieve the pain in his head. He needs sleep. He barely slept the entire day and it's hard to keep his eyes open. He can see the rise of a two-story house, though; too late to pass out. With some effort he lifts his head. He's not left outside like he expects; instead he's carried inside, upstairs and down the hall to a bedroom. It's roomy if a little empty. The Beta eases him down on the bed, muttering a soft "sorry" when he whimpers in pain at the jostling of his leg. Then the Beta leaves; moving back out into the hall, calling for his Alpha. Craig lets his head drop back onto the pillow. It's soft. He's so tired. God..

He's not sure if he falls asleep there or not before the Alpha comes in. The scent makes his head snap up, though he keeps his gaze away from the Alpha's. He shifts a little, making himself smaller. The Alpha moves over slowly, careful not to appear  _too_ intimidating.

"Max says your entering our territory was an accident," The Alpha informs him. Ronnie. He's got to remember that. "Is this true?"

"Yes, sir," He mumbles, now staring firmly at the wooden floor. Ronnie glances at the Beta - who must be Max - and then back at Craig.

"Tell me what happened. And Max - if you would go retrieve the bandages from the upstairs bathroom?"

The Beta disappears from the doorway. Craig takes a shaky breath, gaze moving from the floor to the ceiling, as if he could watch Max.

"My dad," He starts; pauses; clears his throat and tries again, "My dad - wanted me to be in the war. Or he wanted me to marry an - Alpha. Except I don't want to marry. Alphas are," He cuts off, flushing with embarrassment. There was a fine line between witty and idiotic and insulting Alphas, in front of an Alpha, would be so far over the line that there _wasn't_  a line."Er, so, I ran away."

Ronnie nods, arms folding, and then chuffs, "What were you going to say about Alphas?"

"Uh - n-nothing.." He squirms, face burning.

"Tell me." Ronnie moves over, crouching in front of him, fingers running along his dirty, tear-stained jaw. He flinches on instinct.

"Alphas are jerks," He mumbles, looking anywhere but at Ronnie. "They hurt Omegas for no reason. They take what they want from whoever they want, even Betas. But.. I guess it's not just Alphas.." He laughs bitterly towards the wall. "Everybody treats Omegas like dirt."

"Look at me." Ronnie's voice is soft. He inhales, finally looking over of his own will. Ronnie touches his face again and he swallows, trying not to flinch again. "I don't know where you come from. But not everybody is like that. Most Omegas, at least with Wolves, are pampered and taken care of. After all, you bear pups. Er, children. What use would there be in treating someone you want to mate with like shit?"

Craig lets out another shaky, bitter laugh. "That's just it. Who cares what an Omega wants? I was supposed to be married in a week and after that I would be bred whether I was ready or not. That's all Alphas do, at least where I come from. They force Omegas into mating, into having kids."

He's crying again. He's never admitted, much less faced, how terribly Omegas are treated. Ronnie shifts onto the bed, cradling him, and he cries silently against the Wolf's chest. He's never been comforted like this before and it's so new it makes him want to flinch away, convinced it'll disappear.

He's cried himself out by the time Max returns; he's laid out, letting Ronnie stroke his hair, eyelids drooping with exhaustion. Ronnie takes the bandages from the Beta and glances at Craig, who's only barely half-conscious.

"Okay, kid." Ronnie brushes the hair from his face and he stirs, yawning, making sleepy little noises. "We're gonna have to set your leg before you can rest."

Craig starts, sleepiness melting away. He just wants to sleep, not be in pain. Ronnie pulls a bottle from his jacket. Painkillers. Craig bites his lip, eyeing the bottle. Unfortunately he knows his leg has to be set before it heals, so it mends properly. His voice is hoarse when he mutters, "Just do it fast."

Ronnie nods, reaching for the bandages. Max hands them over and then moves so Craig's head is in his lap, stroking the Vampire's hair. Craig can't fucking watch. He hides his face against Max's leg and Ronnie's hand settle on his leg.

"On three. One.. two.. three.."

He snaps the bone back into place and Craig jolts, choking on a cry of pain. Max hums softly as Ronnie binds it, making sure it won't move around. Then the Alpha moves up, nuzzles his neck, crooning sweet nothings until he calms down, sniffling.

"You did good," Ronnie praises gently. "Now you can sleep, okay?"

Craig nods. The Wolves get up and he relaxes back into the mattress, exhaling shakily. He can still feel the tingles of pain under his skin and he's shivering slightly. Ronnie pulls the covers up over him, brushes his hair out of his face and kisses his forehead and murmurs a goodnight. Even when the door closes, though, he can't sleep. He's curious. Why did the Wolves decide to help him instead of killing him? Why did they fix him? He gets the feeling there's something they want from him. And truth be told?

It's the scariest feeling in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

His body isn't used to sleeping at night. He's in and out, between fitful sleep and a sore, achy wakefulness. The first time he'd woken up he'd found two painkillers, a glass of water, and a sticky note with "SORRY" and a frowny face on it. He assumed it was for forgetting to give them to him before leaving; although he'd been so exhausted it didn't matter, as he'd already been on the way to unconsciousness before they left. Still, he'd figured it couldn't hurt, and had downed the two in one quick motion before passing out again. 

Now, though, he's sleepy but reluctantly awake. The Wolves are talking right outside his door and while his senses aren't as good as theirs, he can hear every word. They're talking about him - well, they're talking about Max, with him. Or something. Working out the logic makes his head hurt. 

"I know I said we weren't going to start Vampires until winter, when the nights are longer," and Craig can already recognize Ronnie's voice. He's not a bad Alpha, if the rush of affection Max feels every time Ronnie's around is a clue. "But this is perfect, having him here. What better way to learn about a culture than from a member of it?"

"By book," Max mutters. Craig almost laughs. Ronnie seems to be the only one enthusiastic about having him around, which gives Craig a mixed feeling of fear and curiosity.

"Come on, Max, you aren't scared of him, are you?" A thud. Ronnie's leaned against the wall. "He won't do any harm. Besides, you've got me, right? I won't let anything hurt you. You know that."

"I know."

The Wolves are quiet. Craig's left to his thoughts, staring up at the ceiling. He's never heard an Alpha talk like that. It's kind of.. unnerving, in a way. It's unnerving in the fact that he gets the impression most Alphas are like Ronnie, and yet all he's ever known from them is cruelty and abuse. He inhales and exhales slowly, counting his breath. Sunlight is filtering weakly in through the blinds and he wiggles to close them with a grunt of annoyance. It's a little better, although still a bit bright. He flicks the lamp off and the room goes dim. That's better.

After a moment the door cracks open, drawing his attention. Ronnie's eyebrows pull together and Craig can feel the waves of confusion radiating from the Alpha. He shrugs idly.

"Slept all night. Can't sleep now," He explains, leaning back. His stomach growls and the cool demeanor vanishes and he blushes, biting his lip, one sharp fang digging into the skin. Perhaps the normalcy of the sound makes Ronnie relax, because the Alpha chuffs a laugh, moving into the room. Craig pouts lightly. He hasn't eaten in a while, solid or blood or otherwise.

"My bag," He blurts out, "My bag had bread in it."

"You can eat bread?" Max asks incredulously. It's so ridiculous Craig is caught with an uncontrollably case of the giggles, after which he's breathless and pink-faced. Ronnie's radiating waves of amusement at his Beta, not that Max can feel them. Finally Craig catches his breath. 

"Of course we can eat bread." He rolls his eyes, still pleasantly flushed. "Blood and raw meat isn't all we eat. In fact raw meat is disgusting. And I can only stand blood in small doses, it's so tangy." As if to emphasize his point he pulls a face, nose scrunching, tongue out. It doesn't last for long; the face drops in order for him to continue, "I mean, I'm practically a junk food addict. Buy me chocolate and I'm pretty much yours forever, honestly."

He can't read minds, only emotions - and that's just barely, at this point, he's still honing it - but he's pretty sure Ronnie tucks that information away. And that - that makes him uncomfortable. He hadn't planned on staying more than a few days. Vampires are notoriously fast healers so he'd really only intended to stay long enough for the bone to heal, two or three days at max. Still, if either Wolf picks up on his discomfort they don't say anything. 

"Now the question is, do you want us to help you downstairs to it, or bring it to you?" Ronnie prompts casually, arms falling to his sides. Craig pauses, frowning, humming softly in thought. He's not much one to sit around doing nothing, so he shrugs and mumbles back something that could have been "wouldn't mind going downstairs."

Ronnie moves over to him, nodding, and holy fuck he's being picked up, and he squeaks. Ronnie's chest rumbles with a laugh and Craig realized the Alpha was going for a shock factor. Dick. He huffs and pouts as heat climbs his neck into his face. Max leads the way downstairs, breaking away into what Craig assumes must be the kitchen; he can see a fridge, he thinks. Then they're past the kitchen and Ronnie's laying him down on the couch. He whines and grimces and Ronnie mutters "sorry"; his leg, while healing, is still tender, and moving it isn't the best idea. 

"So, actually," Ronnie raises an eyebrow. "Max is in the middle of making breakfast so unless you're going to starve right now immediately.."

"Depends." Craig shrugs, glancing up at the Wolf. "How long is this going to take?"

"Not too much longer. We - or I, and Max tagged along out of curiosity, was coming to see if you wanted it. So."

"Mm, alright. But you might want to hurry, food helps me heal."

Ronnie laughs but the expression in his eyes is guarded, certainly not amusement. It makes Craig nervous. He gets the feeling Ronnie isn't planning on letting him go that easy. He bites his lip. His thoughts are interrupted by Max, who's re-entrance distracts him, especially seeing as the Beta is carrying food - eggs and bacon, if his senses are right. Max sets the platter on the coffee table and Ronnie settles in an armchair in front of the fireplace. 

"Bon appetit," Max says, and Craig's stomach growls, delaying any further worries. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late and kinda shortish?? thanksgiving break is hell this year tbh. im tired. also i guess hero is kinda on a backburner??? right now im. in a band phase so

Food always distracts Craig. 

It's kind of a bad habit, really. Plus he's so hungry that bacon and eggs and orange juice is like heaven. They eat in silence, Ronnie and Max making idle chatter. Craig doesn't want to talk, he's fucked up and starving and they don't push him to, so he doesn't. He finishes first, which is unusual, he must have been hungrier than he thought, and then rests his head on the arm of the couch, yawning. It _is_ still daytime, after all - and as well-rested as he is his instincts are telling him to sleep. Except he doesn't really trust the Wolves, sure they're taking care of him but to him that doesn't mean they won't hurt him. So instead he lays back with his eyes closed, listening to the Wolves' chatter. Nothing interesting, really - Ronnie, he learns, needs to make a trip into town for groceries. He's not sure, actually, where the next Werewolf town is. He's never been out of the city before and he and his dad hadn't gotten to the maps of warfare. He yawns. 

"So, I'm out," Ronnie says idly, looking amused. "Something tells me you two will sleep well while I'm gone, huh?"

"No," Max huffs. "I'm not sleepy."

"I am," Craig mumbles, turning on his side and curling up to the best of his abilities, "Goodnight."

"Morning." Ronnie corrects, chuckling. "Whatever. I'll see you boys in a few."

"Bye," Max chirps softly, recieving a soft kiss from the Alpha. Craig pretends to gag, rolling his eyes, and Ronnie flashes him a sharp-fanged grin and shrugs on a jacket on the way out. He yawns, nuzzling against the couch. God, he's tired. On the plus side he feels safer with the Alpha gone, if only just. He's half asleep already when a blanket is pulled up over him, and the Beta coaxes his head up to ease a pillow under his temple. He purrs softly, which seems to take Max by surprise for a moment. Good. 

When he wakes again Ronnie's home. He yawns, shifting, and his eyelashes flutter open. He's bleary and sleepy but night is falling; he'll feel better soon. He sits up - with difficulty - grimacing a little at the sting. If he's lucky he might leave tomorrow. His leg should be mostly, if not completely, healed, at least enough for him to walk on it. His movements attract the Wolves' attention. Ronnie moves in, settling in the armchair closest to his head. 

"How d'ya feel?" The Alpha prompts. Craig pauses to yawn, shrugging. 

"Better," He decides. "Bone's healing pretty fast. I'll be out of you guys' hair in no time."

"Well, see, that's the thing.." Ronnie pauses. Shit. _Shit_. Craig'd seen it coming and now here it is. "As a.. repayment, for our care, it's custom for you to stay and be our-"

"Slave?" Craig finishes for him. No way in _hell_  is he staying in slavery. Ronnie huffs at him, frowning. 

"It's not slavery. You wouldn't be a slave. Think of it as.. uh.. indentured servitude."

"Indentured servitude," Craig repeats incredulously. "Which is different from slavery how?"

"We'll let you go. Eventually. I think, a year for each day you stay? It'll be, what, three years? Yesterday, today, tomorrow?"

"No. Hell no. I'm not a slave, servant, whatever. I'm not just going to work."

"Oh? But I think you are. It's not even that difficult. Just clean up a bit, maybe make dinner every once in a while. We don't get the house _that_ dirty, anyway. I'm barely home and Max is, well, Max, and Charlie just sleeps in my room-"

"Charie?" Craig echos. "And who is Charlie?"

"My dog. He's a real sweetie, I promise. You might have to feed him every once in a while but Max usually takes care of that. The only thing to worry about I guess is the size on the uniform, what size are you?"

"Hang on, I still haven't agreed to-"

"Sure you have. You sitting there is agreeing. So what size dress are you?"

"Dress?! I don't wear dresses, I-"

"What size are you, Craig?" Ronnie's voice is low. Craig hesitates; that tone is familiar still from the Alphas back in his home town. He swallows.

"I - I dunno. Um.."

"Nevermind," Ronnie shrugs. "I'll take you out to the town tomorrow and we can find one that fits. I've got a friend who does tailoring stuff and the like. Moving on, do you like Halo?"

"What - uh, what's that..?"

Ronnie's eyebrows raise. "Man, you Vampire Omegas never get to have any fun, do ya? I'll show you."

As it turns out Craig isn't too terribly bad at Halo. He can win half the games against Max; Ronnie is a little bit more of a challenge but he has fun playing nonetheless. There must be a clock in another room somewhere because he hears it chime when the clock strikes midnight. Ronnie hears it too, apparently; the Alpha withdraws his phone and mumbles "oh ship" under his breath. It's kind of cute-

Funny. He means funny. Ronnie isn't cute, he hasn't known the guy long enough for it to be _cute_. Sure, maybe Ronnie's attractive and nice but that doesn't mean he's cute. He's just a good dude.

"You should be getting to bed," Ronnie huffs, frowning. "That goes for both of you. Yes, you too," he adds at Craig's incredulous look. "I have to take you out during the day so it's important you rest beforehand. Okay?"

"Do I have to?" Craig whines. "Can't we stay up and play Halo some more?"

"We can play more tomorrow, if you stay awake after our shopping trip. Come on, you two, to bed we go."

Craig's energized, as usual during the night. Even Max doesn't look sleepy. Ronnie sends Max on to bed, though, and the Beta doesn't complain. Ronnie lags behind to carry Craig up the stairs, despite the younger male's protests. He lays Craig in bed and pulls the sheets up, grinning impishly at Craig's pout. Not fair - totally not fair. But he supposes Ronnie has a point. If he were to stay up until sunrise like usual he'd be way too tired to go out during the day. So - he tries to quell the disappointment by telling himself it's necessary. It doesn't help much, but still. Ronnie leaves him be, murmuring "goodnight" as the door shuts. Craig closes the blinds and makes sure all the lights are on, trying to pretend it's daytime. Regardless it's hard for him to fall asleep; but when he does he doesn't dream at all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Craig's awakened by voices outside his door. For a moment he freezes, certain his father or somebody similar has found him. Then he identifies the voice, and fuck, thank god. He relaxes, easing out a sigh of mixed relief and annoyance.

"Imagine me waking you up in the middle of the night," Ronnie's saying. Goddamnit, Ronnie. "That's what it'll feel like to him."

It fucking does. Finally, reluctantly, he sits up, yawning and sleepy; and on an impulse grabs his pillow. When the door opens he chucks it at Ronnie. The Alpha's ready for it, apparently, catching it before it hits his face and chuffing with laughter at Craig's clear disgruntlement. 

"Do ya have to talk right outside my door?" Craig grumbles, eyes narrowed against the light. Ronnie grins and that alone is almost enough to blind him. 

"Yeah. It's almost time to go, you should get dressed."

"Yeah," Craig rolls his eyes. "Can you leave so I can shower and get dressed?"

"Course I can. Just come get me when you're ready."

Ronnie's oddly compliant. Craig's a little surprised he didn't insist on staying to make sure what he puts on is appropriate. But then, those were the Alphas at home. This is Ronnie, a proper Alpha. When the door shuts he closes the blinds and turns off the lights before entering the bathroom. He pisses before he turns on the shower and begins to undress. His clothes are grimy from wearing them for two days and he hasn't been able to use the bathroom so being able to now is a godsend. Finally he's ready; he steps into the shower and the warm water soothes his sore muscles. The body wash is vanilla scented, which isn't bad, and the shampoo says "green apple". It's not terrible but he would prefer other scents.

Finally he has to get out. The black towels are soft, which he bundles up in for a moment with his eyes closed before sighing and leaving the bathroom. There's clothes on the bed that aren't his; but nonetheless they're comfy when he puts on the [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=183494392). He's still pulling on the jacket when he leaves the room, taking the stairs to the living room. Ronnie glances up at his entrance, scanning him and then nodding thoughtfully.

"Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be," Craig sighs, "Do we have to do this in the middle of the day?"

"They're not open after dark. It's a long story." Ronnie offers a hand and, yawning, Craig takes it, allowing himself to be led outside. When they get off the porch Ronnie lets go of his hand to shift into his true Wolf form. Craig hesitates, fingers running through the soft black fur. At Ronnie's pointed glance he reluctantly swings one leg over the Alpha's back and wraps both arms around his neck. Ronnie chuffs; a very clear " _finally_."

"Not everybody rides a Werewolf every day, you know," Craig mumbles against the other's coat. Ronnie doesn't respond, not in wolf language or otherwise, just takes off, loping through the trees. God it's cold. He shivers, pressing down into Ronnie's fur. It may not be warm but it's warm _er_ , at least. He estimates it's about five miles to town; he's shivering violently and snow-covered when Ronnie stops. He slides off and sits on the ground for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He starts when Ronnie picks him up, eyes widening, but Ronnie just chuckles and kisses his temple, pushing into the shop. Idly Craig wonders if all Wolf Alphas are as touchy.

"Hey, TJ," Ronnie addresses the dark-haired man behind the cabinet, who's eyebrows raise at Craig's snow-covered, flushed appearance. "Ryan in today?"

"Yup. I'll get him for you guys."

TJ disappears into the back momentarily. Craig's still shivering. Ronnie sits, pulls Craig down into his lap, and Craig presses into him. He's a little bit nervous; he knows other Alphas can get a little aggressive around an Omega, sometimes. He doesn't want to fight anybody over Craig; but damnit, he will if he has to. After a brief pause a man Craig assumes to be Ryan shoulders out from the back room with a box. He grins at Ronnie, setting it down behind the counter and then moving over, wiping his hands off on his jeans. Instinctively Craig presses impossibly closer to Ronnie, hiding his face in the other's tattooed neck, and both Alphas chuckle. 

"An Omega, huh, Ron?" Ryan jokes. Ronnie's eyes roll so hard Craig would have been surprised they don't roll off, had he been watching. 

"I wish. Nah, he got hurt pretty bad so we were taking care of him."

"Oh, so you're here for a dress, huh? Well, that's not a problem. What size are you looking for?"

"We don't know yet. That's why we're here." Ronnie shakes his head. Craig hasn't moved from his position buried in Ronnie's neck. Ronnie kisses his temple again, rubbing his back gently. Ryan hums, moving into the back again. 

"You okay?" Ronnie prompts. Craig starts; and then nods. 

"Just - nervous, I don't like new Alphas." He's trembling slightly still. Ronnie nuzzles down to his jaw and neck. 

"You don't have to be afraid of these guys," Ronnie murmurs. "Especially Ryan. He's a furball but he's got a good heart. And besides, if it comes down to it for some reason, I'll protect you. Promise."

Craig nods again. Ryan returns after a moment, holding a simple black and white dress. He hesitates, standing up when Ronnie nudges him to. Ryan smiles kindly at him as he takes it. The material is soft and flowy in his hands, but still sheer enough to be opaque. Wolf fur. Ryan nods towards an as of yet unopened door and he glances at it. It's probably a-

"Dressing room," Ryan says before he can finish his thought. "You can try it on, see how it fits. It's a small but I think a medium would be too big on you."

"Kay," Craig mumbles, glancing at Ronnie and then shuffling over to the dressing room. He slips into it, locking the door behind him. God he doesn't want to do this. He shrugs off the jacket and momentarily contemplates putting the dress on over his clothes, but then, it would probably fuck up how it fit. So, with some reluctance, he slides off his jeans and t-shirt and tugs the dress on over his head. It's uncomfortable, not because it's scratchy or because he's not used to dresses, but because it's undeniably too small. It barely comes halfway down to halfway down his thigh, goddamnit, it barely covers anything, and his chest feels compressed, and the waist is too tight. He hopes it's not _supposed_ to fit that way.

"Uh, I," He calls to the guys; he hesitates, then, "I think it's too small.."

"Where?" Ryan answers. Where - that's a good fuckin' question.

"Uh - everywhere?" He bites his lip, tugging lightly on the bottom in the hopes of maybe making it longer. It doesn't work, of course not, he hadn't expected it to, but it makes him feel a little better to try. "It doesn't.. I mean, it barely covers.. y'know.. and, I, it's pretty tight around my chest," He breaks off. _Fuck_ , why is he so embarrassed? It's not like they can see him or anything. Still...

"Hold on a sec. I'll get you a medium." Ryan's voice comes through the stall door and Craig nods before realizing that he can't see it.

"Okay."

He leans on the wall, biting his lip. _Sigh_. This isn't at all what he'd had in mind, not to mention he's fucking tired. He hates daytime traveling. After a moment there's a knock on the door, and he cracks it open just enough to take the dress from Ryan before squeaking and shutting it again. He pulls off the small, admittedly with difficulty, and slips into the medium. Much better. It falls to his knees and he can actually take a full breath. Still; he can't help blushing violently as he cracks the door open again and steps out. God, he wonders if he's as red as he feels. Ronnie glances over him; not really in a sexual way, just in a searching kind of way that makes Craig feel a little violated.

"What do you think?" The question is posed innocently; honestly. Craig hesitates.

"As far as dresses go, I guess it's okay," He shrugs and bites his lip. "I.. I dunno."

"It fits okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's all we need. Go change back and we'll take it, Ryan."

Craig slips back into the changing room and pulls the dress off. He pauses to examine himself in the mirror. He's thin; he subconsciously runs his fingers down along his ribs. And to think; in a matter of days he would have been bruised and scarred, too. He exhales, tugging on his regular clothes and carrying the dress out. Ryan hangs it up and Ronnie hands him a 20. The Alphas say their goodbyes and Ronnie leads Craig out of the store. He expects to go home; instead Ronnie heads further into town. He sticks nervously to the older's side; there are various Wolves milling about, and a few of them are starting to give him weird looks, probably recognizing his scent.

"Relax," Ronnie soothes. "I'll keep you safe."

"They're  _staring_ ," Craig mutters.

"I know, babe. They won't try anything, though, I promise."

Craig exhales, keeping his eyes on their feet moving in unison. A bell rings as they enter a store and that's when Craig feels safe enough to look up. His mouth falls open and Ronnie chuckles at his expression.

"Don't get excited. We're not getting you a live one today."

Craig breaks away to examine a pair of red hatchlings. The dragons stare back at him with bright orange eyes. Oh, fuck, he wants one.

"Craig," Ronnie reminds him innocently, pulling him away from the baby dragons. "Remember, no live ones today."

"You're getting me a  _dragon_?" Craig squeaks. Omegas, at least not that he's aware, aren't allowed to have real live dragons. Ronnie winks. _  
_

"A dragon _egg_. Blue or green, preferably. Now where the hell is Ash..?"

Craig wanders off to the back to examine the eggs. If he hadn't known better he would've thought they were gems. Emeralds; rubies; sapphires; amethyst and onyx. Some yellow ones. He's not that good at gems, honestly; not his job. The mothers are out in the yard, stretching their wings. He crouches down to look at the blue eggs, reassured at Ronnie's voice coming from the front of the store. They're gorgeous. He hadn't ever been too sure about blue dragons; he didn't like water much. But then..

A screech startles him backwards. The mother blue apparently didn't like his proximity to her eggs. The next thing he knows he's soaking wet and there's water in his lungs and he can't stop coughing. All he can do is cover his face. He's not doused anymore, at least, so he tries to bring up whatever water is left in his chest  and then leans against the wall as Ronnie moves over, looking worried. Another man is wrestling the blue back outside. He turns a nervous brown gaze on the Alpha hovering worriedly around him.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie bursts out finally. "What happened?"

"I don't think she liked me looking at her eggs," Craig coughs.

"Apparently.. it's lucky Ash has a green around.."

Craig frowns, pushing his sopping hair out of his face where it had started to fall. "What do you mean?"

A light nudge on his other side makes him nearly jump out of his skin. A green dragon, slightly smaller than the blue one, is gazing at him. Hesitantly he reaches out; she nudges his hand and he strokes her muzzle gently. She drops an egg in his lap; it's white. He opens his mouth to speak but the dragon's already gone, and Ronnie's frowning at him. Carefully he picks up the egg. It's a little bigger than the palm of his hand, but he knows it'll get bigger before it hatches. Ronnie wraps a possessive arm around his shoulders and leads him back to the front of the store.

"A white egg?" The Alpha - the Dragon Tamer - hums thoughtfully, taking the egg from him. Craig almost feels sad letting it go. "I've never seen a white egg before.. not for dragons, at least.."

"Ash, the dragon blessed him with it." Ronnie's voice is matter-of-fact, and the look Ash gives Craig makes him feel like he's in trouble for something. Maybe that's just Ash. Nevertheless Craig shies back into Ronnie's side.

"Huh. Well; do either of you have any idea whatsoever how to care for a dragon?"

Craig mumbles "no" as Ronnie says "yes". Ronnie glances at him and then back to Ash. "I do," He says casually. "I've been planning on getting one, just as a precaution - now I have a reason. We'll see you around."

Craig follows Ronnie outside. The cold air makes him shiver immediately, and Ronnie tucks him under one arm. He presses into his older counterpart, dreading the run home. Ronnie glances down the street, frowning.

"Maybe we should catch the tram home," Ronnie says finally, looking down at the trembling boy against his chest. Craig glares up at him.

"Tr-tram? You m-mean we could've t-taken a tram he-here?"

"Well, no. It wasn't running anywhere we could catch it earlier. But there's one leaving in a minute or two, we can catch that one."

"You m-made me ride you d-down here," Craig mutters, following Ronnie's ushering down the road, "Wh-when we could've caught the tr-tr-tram." Ronnie just chuckles and kisses the top of his head. The engine is starting up when the older herds him into a compartment and sits him down. Normally he would protest when Ronnie unzips his jacket and pulls it off of him; but it's so wet and cold he's more grateful than anything. Instead Ronnie wraps him up in his own jacket; it's too big but that's okay. He snuggles down into it and cuddles against Ronnie's side, clutching the dragon egg. He can't help it; he falls asleep there.


	5. Chapter 5

He wakes up in bed and man, does he feel like hell. 

For a moment he lays there, a little sour about his illness. Finally he sits up, slender fingers pulling the blanket around his shoulders; a yawn slipping through parted lips. He supposes he should go down and eat, though the rolling of his stomach protests otherwise. The blanket slips off the bed after him, feet bare and making little noise on the plush carpet. He takes the stairs down to find Ronnie lounging on the couch, watching whatever is on so late at night. His appearance attracts the older's brown gaze, eyebrows lifting. 

"G'morning, sunshine," Ronnie jokes lightly. "Thought you might have died or something."

"I feel like I did," Craig mutters, crossing the room and sinking onto the couch, "I'm starved."

"Whaddya want?"

"Food," Craig groans. "Anything will do, so long as I can put it in my stomach."

"I'll make you a sandwich." Ronnie glances at him for approval, and when he nods stands up and enters the kitchen. Craig curls up in his blanket, his line of vision attracted to the white dragon egg on the side table. Curious. He wonders what kind of dragon it'll be. 

He catches Ronnie's re-entrance from the corner of his eye and instead turns to the Alpha. Ronnie gives him the paper plate and settles again, huffing softly; almost on instinct he presses into Ronnie's side, cuddling down into the warmth. Ronnie chuckles softly, tattooed fingers playing with the ends of his dark hair. He could get used to this. By the time he finishes eating he's falling asleep again; Ronnie throws the plate away in the trash can next to the desk and coaxes Craig into laying down, stroking his hair gently.

"Didn't think you'd last very long," The Wolf says softly, tone lightly amused, "It's almost 6 A.M."

"What're you still doing up?" Craig mumbles, eyes closing. His tongue feels heavy; he's so fucking sleepy.

"Waiting to see if you'd get up. I didn't want you to be all by yourself if you needed something."

That was kind of him. Craig feels so slow and dreamy. Ronnie tucks a stray lock behind his ear, humming a quiet tune, and he fades out.

When he wakes again he's still on the couch. He can smell bacon cooking and his stomach growls hungrily, informing him he hasn't eaten in a while. He sits up, eyes closing at the rush behind his eyes. Urgh.

"Good morning to you," Ronnie chuckles, bringing in a plate. "I didn't want to move you 'cause I didn't want to wake you up."

"Do you have bacon?"

Ronnie laughs, sitting down. "Straight the point, huh? Yeah. Want some?"

" _Yes_."

He takes a piece and curls up against Ronnie's side. After a moment he glances at the stairs and frowns. "Where's Max?"

"Out with some friends." Ronnie stretches out with his feet on the coffee table. Craig tsks softly  

"And you let him go?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I - I dunno." He bites his lower lip, shifting. "Just.. nothing. Nevermind."

Ronnie frowns, nuzzling against Craig's neck. Craig freezes at the show of affection. "Is this about where you came from?" The Alpha asks softly. "I trust Max completely. It's not weird for Betas to go out on their own here."

"I know," Craig mumbles, glancing away. "I just.. have a hard time wrapping my head around it."

"I get what you mean. Don't sweat it. In any case, how do you feel now?"

"A little better," Craig admits, shrugging. Ronnie nods, lips coming to gently rest against Craig's throat. Craig's breath hitches lightly and he bites his lip, glancing at Ronnie.

"Is this okay with you?" Ronnie asks softly. Craig hesitates. 

"I.. don't know," He breathes finally. "I've never.. I mean.."

He flushes as Ronnie nips gently, nails lightly running up his stomach and chest. His breathing is uneven; he's stupid embarrassed about his sensitivity to this shit. Ronnie's nips morph into kisses down his neck, gently tugging on the hem of Craig's t-shirt. It slips off with ease to expose his chest. 

"Well.." Ronnie hums. "Why don't we give it a try and see how it goes, huh?"

Craig swallows. "O-okay."

Ronnie's hands slide down his body again. He arches lightly, hiding his face from the Alpha. Ronnie laughs softly against his pale skin. 

"You are so ridiculously cute," Ronnie chuckles. Craig pouts despite the shivering and goosebumps Ronnie's hands are creating. Then Ronnie kisses him - he's never been kissed before. He whimpers. This is a totally new playing field, and unfortunately Craig doesn't know how to play. Ronnie pushes him down on the couch, fingers raking through the Omega's dark hair, and, getting the hint, Craig's arms circle Ronnie's neck, dragging the older male impossibly closer. 

Ronnie pops the button on Craig's jeans, leaning back for air, and palms Craig lightly through the maroon boxer briefs. Craig arches helplessly into his touch, flushing, a low moan rising in his throat. This is dirty in the best way and Craig loves it. Ronnie's fingers hook into the waistband of Craig's lower garments, and-

 _RING_. 

Ronnie pauses, glancing at Craig like he might've made the sound. One eyebrow raises and the Wolf shrugs, grinning sheepishly. The phone rings again; the home phone on the end table behind them. Sighing, Ronnie leans back and picks up.

"What. I'm busy."

Craig flushes and Ronnie smirks at him. One hand traces along his navel and he bites his lip. 

"Come on, man.. just a little longer. I've got plans right now."

Craig sits up on one elbow. His hips roll up teasingly against Ronnie's, and he can see the older fight a groan, resisting the urge to drop the phone and fuck him. He smirks back. Then there's an explosion of noise from the other end of the line. Ronnie holds the phone away, grimacing.

"Okay, okay, calm down," He mutters when he can finally put the phone up to his face again. "Fine. Ruin my fun. I guess we can run up there."

Craig frowns. For as uncomfortable as he had felt at first Ronnie makes him feel - safe. Ronnie huffs a goodbye, slamming the phone back down so hard Craig winces. 

"Sorry," Ronnie exhales, "And unfortunately we're gonna have to cut this short. There was an incident up at town and Max can't get home, and he's a little pissy. But," He adds more gently in response to Craig's crestfallen look, a mischievous grin unfurling on his features. "When we get home, if you're still feeling it, I won't have any problems fucking you."


	6. Chapter 6

The ride up to town is a long one. Craig's awkward; before he hadn't been able to deny Ronnie was good looking but he hadn't been attracted to the Alpha. Now - now he _is_ attracted to Ronnie and Ronnie's got him all hot and bothered and there's nothing he can do. Ronnie's keeping a possessive arm around him, glaring lightly at the other Alphas and Betas in the tram car. He can't imagine how good he must look to them. He knows they're always more attracted to a ruffled, sexed-looking Omega. 

"So what happened with Max?" He asks softly, glancing up. Ronnie's eyes roll. 

"Something with one of the Alphas up there," He sighs. "He didn't say what, just that one of 'em's pissed off."

Craig nods. He's not entirely sure why he had to come, regardless. He can't really do anything. He's an Omega. Still. He leans a little closer to Ronnie's body, gaze turning out the window. Ronnie's hand smooths his hair flat and the older kisses his temple. 

"Why am I going, Ron," He mumbles, shifting into Ronnie's lap. Ronnie chuckles. 

"Because, I don't want to leave you home alone. You can't tell, but you smell _wonderful_." Ronnie's voice lowers to a soft growl, kissing his jaw and making him giggle. "And every Alpha in the nearest hundred miles would want you. And we can't have that, see, 'cause you're mine."

"Possessive, are we?"

"Of course. You and Max, you're mine, and I don't share." 

Craig flushes, one hand finding Ronnie's and twining their fingers. It's.. odd. He's never been claimed before, like this. It makes him feel pleased; wanted. He bites his lip.

It's clear Ronnie's finding it difficult to control himself. He can't resist kissing Craig's neck, free hand threading through the Vamp's soft black hair; it's all he can do not to bite, because he knows the moment he marks Craig, the second he tastes Craig's blood, he's going to lose his fucking mind. So he tries to content himself with kisses, sucking in hickies. Craig squirms if he gets too rough; although it's a little hard to tell, because Craig's squirming in general. Most of the rest of the car has moved after Ronnie growled at them for getting to close or eyeing Craig in a way he didn't like. It's all he can do not to fuck Craig right there. 

When they arrive Craig's pink-faced and all too eager to get off the tram, if only because he's very aware that sex would be on the horizon. Ronnie keeps a firm arm around his waist, keeping an eye out for Max. Finally they spot the Beta, sitting on the porch with a couple of other subdued-looking boys. Max looks up at their approach, expression relieved.

"What have you done now?" Ronnie prompts, one eyebrow raised. Max holds up his hands. 

"CC accidentally dropped Jinxx's violin in their pool. I told them not to play with it but they didn't listen to me. It's not my fault, I swear."

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to him. Hold your horses."

Ronnie makes sure Craig is sitting - and not going anywhere - before ascending the steps into the house. Max gives him a once-over and smirks lightly. 

"He's finally getting to you too, huh?"

Craig flushes dully. "Well - see-"

Max laughs and claps his back. "It's cool. When this is sorted out I'm heading to the library so you'll have some more alone time. Just a fair warning, though, he can get a little rough without meaning to, and he loves to bite. You just gotta keep him in line."

"U-uh.. okay." Craig's entire face is burning. God. The thought of Ronnie biting him, fucking him from behind, crosses his mind; he shivers and suddenly his jeans seem a little tight. He fidgets, chewing his lower lip. Ah, hell. He wants Ronnie bad. After a moment his mind strays to Max. He has to admit; he wouldn't mind having sex with the Beta, either. He could handle it. Or both of them..

He's shaken from his thoughts by Ronnie's reappearance. He chides himself mentally for letting himself think that way. He should get through with them individually before he thinks about tackling both. He and Max both stand; Ronnie puts one arm around either of them, and Max waves over his shoulder at the boys remaining on the steps. A couple of them wave back.

Ronnie walks them down to the library, where Max breaks off with a kiss for Ronnie and a wink at Craig, who blushes, eyes rolling. When he's safely inside Ronnie half-drags Craig down the street to the tram, pushing him into the nearest one which, thank God, is empty; because Ronnie shoves him onto the seat and kisses him. He inhales sharply and Ronnie's tongue slips into his mouth, and just about every standard he'd had is gone. He wouldn't mind if Ronnie fucked him right here.

"Ronnie," He breathes; Ronnie starts a little at his voice. 

"God - I'm sorry," The older mutters back. "This wouldn't be a very romantic place for your first time, huh?"

"I don't care."

"I do." Ronnie kisses him again; gentler, softer. "I want you to be as comfortable as possible, and this isn't the place."

Craig whines softly, but Ronnie just hums and pecks him again before sitting up. He crawls into Ronnie's lap, eyes closing lightly as he cuddles into Ronnie's chest. He can feel Ronnie's boner on his thigh. God damn it - he wouldn't mind doing it here as long as they could just do it. 

It takes way too long for them to reach their stop. Craig's about to burst and he knows Ronnie can tell, because he's picked up bridal style and carried the entire ten minutes back to the house. He's squirming the whole time. Ronnie doesn't even bother getting them to the bedroom, just shoves Craig down on the couch, hovering over him and kissing him roughly, hands wandering his body. He throws his arms around Ronnie's neck and rolls his hips up, whining needily. 

"Fuck, Craig," Ronnie groans. He tugs the younger's shirt off, his mouth attaching to Craig's pale neck, sucking a hickey. Craig's back arches. His entire body is tingling; nerves firing all over, the barest touches making him tremble. Fuck.

"Ronnie," He says softly again, half-pleading - they both know what he's asking for. Ronnie sits back, panting softly.

"And you're sure you're ready?"

" _Yes_ ," Craig whines. "Ronnie, please. I'm ready."

Ronnie just nods, not trusting his voice. His fingers hook in the waistband of Craig's jeans and boxer-briefs and he tugs; they slide off easily. Craig's shivering. He makes quick work of his own clothes and leans down to kiss Craig again, groaning lowly as Craig's hips roll to get more friction between their cocks.

"Shit," Ronnie mutters breathlessly, reaching between their stomachs to stroke both of them at once, and Craig fucking  _moans_ and Ronnie can't handle that. His mouth trails sloppy, dirty kisses down Craig's neck again and then, when Craig arches and whimpers when he finds the boy's soft spot, he bites down. Craig's dick throbs in his hand. That's the stuff. He's drawn blood, he can taste it on his tongue, and it clings to his lips when he leans back. Craig's panting, eyes blown wide with lust.

"Ronnie please," Craig's absolutely fucking whimpering, voice unsteady. "Please take me, now, I need it now Ronnie-"

"Shh," Ronnie breathes, leaning down and catching his mouth. He melts into it and when Ronnie's satisfied the older leans back. "Relax and spread your legs for me, baby."

Craig obeys, although it's admittedly a little difficult; his body seems intent on being tense. Especially so when Ronnie ducks between his thighs and licks a bold stroke up his nook. He arches off the couch and grips Ronnie's hair, grinding himself back, and Ronnie lets him, mouth working wonders on the sensitive area. He's cumming for the first time before he can even process what's happening. Ronnie leans back and smirks down at him, looking ruffled but pleased.

"Daddy," Craig whispers. "Pl-please.. n-no more teasing.."

"Since you asked so nicely, I guess I won't tease," Ronnie purrs softly, catching the younger's lips, letting him taste himself. Craig whimpers submissively, and this time his legs wrap around Ronnie's waist. Ronnie rocks forward, rubbing against the hole but not quite entering him yet. "Tell me what you want, baby." Ronnie adds softly. Craig lets out a soft little distressed sound.

"Please," He begs; but Ronnie doesn't cave. "Please fuck me. Take my virginity right here, Daddy, I want you."

Ronnie nods lightly. The lube is upstairs in the bedroom - he hadn't initially planned on fucking on the couch - but he's got the next best thing. He makes sure he's slick before lining up, tip just barely resting inside.

"It's gonna sting," He warns. "I'm gonna try to make it as easy as possible for you but I can't make it stop completely, okay?"

Craig nods mutely. He can handle a little sting, he thinks. He'd had his leg broken and mended in a matter of days. A sting isn't going to kill him. Ronnie laces their fingers together and pushes his hands down onto the couch, hips pressing forward. It burns a little - he can feel himself physically stretching as Ronnie pushes in. He grits his teeth, although it doesn't completely stifle a whimper, and instead tries to focus on where Ronnie's peppering kisses on his neck and jaw, whispering sweet nothings, trying to distract him.

Ronnie eases past his hymen. It's by far the worst part. His grip tightens on Ronnie's hands and he chokes out the older's name and no matter how good he thinks he is he can't stop the tears from building, leaving a wet trail down one cheek. Ronnie kisses him gently, one hand freeing itself to stroke through Craig's hair, brushing away the tears as best as possible. Once the Alpha's bottomed out they pause. Craig's shaking and whimpering and clearly trying not to cry, and Ronnie cups his face, thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones.

"Don't cry, baby, it's okay," Ronnie whispers. "It's over. Just try to relax. When I start moving it'll feel better, I promise, you'll adjust."

Craig nods. After a moment he calms down, relaxing, taking deep breaths in time to Ronnie rubbing his stomach. Finally he peeks up at Ronnie through his eyelashes, biting his lip. "I'm ready."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Ronnie kisses his lips lightly again, sliding back. It's a little easier; he's adjusted to Ronnie inside him, mostly. For a brief minute Ronnie's movements are slow, careful, in and out in a steady rhythm.  When Craig relaxes completely he picks up the pace. It's by no means rough, not yet; just a teasing taste. He at least takes it as a good sign when Craig's sounds change from discomfort to pleasure, to need and want. Good - that'd been what he was looking for.

"Ronnie," Craig whimpers softly. "More, Ronnie.."

Ronnie hums in approval, nuzzling his neck and leaving several more love bites and bruises, thrusts growing faster and,  _finally_ , harder. The whines and cut-off moans from Craig get louder; Ronnie smirks. Craig sounds so wonderful. He'd almost forgotten what an Omega feels like, and Craig is absolutely perfect.

"Daddy," Craig begs, pulling on Ronnie's waist half-heartedly with his thighs. "Pleaaase.."

Ronnie chuckles, cranking up the pace. His hands find Craig's hips as he rams into the kid, hard enough to make the couch shake. Craig's body arches and the younger cries out, gripping Ronnie's forearms. Fuck, fuck fucking fuck it feels good. Craig lets out a stream of swears and it's all he can do not to melt into a puddle right there. Ronnie's cock feels fucking amazing. It's heaven.

"Daddy," He gasps. "Fu-fuck fuck fuck Daddy harder please - oh Go-ood-" He breaks off as Ronnie angles and hits the bundle of nerves that acts as a firework. He throws his head back and his stomach drops and for a moment his mind goes blank, ears buzzing. Holy hell. Ronnie purrs lowly against his neck, pressing in impossibly deeper, thrusting harder, faster. Everything is sort of blurring together and his brain refuses to process anything except the blinding pleasure. He goes completely incoherent, keeping his vice-grip on Ronnie's biceps. The tattooed man doesn't seem to be giving out any time soon; and he's cum twice already.

"So good for me," Ronnie praises softly. "Such a good boy. So nice and tight. Tell me how good you feel."

"T-too good - fuck - so good you're so big inside me I feel so hot Daddy-"

"Breathe, baby boy," Ronnie murmurs against his throat. "Breathe. Relax. I'm right here, I've got you."

"So good," Craig whimpers again. "So - so g-good.."

"That's it," Ronnie croons. "That's a good boy. You're doing good for me. I'm so proud of you."

His hand trails down, wrapping around Craig's cock and stroking. Craig lets out a strangled little noise and his fingers tighten around Ronnie's arms; probably to bruise later. For a small form he's got a lot of power. Ronnie nips at his neck and bites down again, although this time being careful not to spill blood despite the urge to sink his canines in. He's already digging his nails into Craig's hip; he doesn't want to go overboard the first time.

"Da-Daddy," Craig pants. "I-I - I lo-love you - I love you - fuck I love you pl-ease-"

"Shh." Ronnie kisses Craig to quiet the poor kid. He can feel Craig shaking, insides tensing and trembling, and he knows Craig is going to break soon. "I love you too, baby," He adds in a soft whisper against the corner of Craig's mouth. "I'm gonna make sure you feel good."

"I do - fu-fuck I do I do Daddy-"

Craig's legs tighten around his waist. The Omega's entire body tenses and his nook clenches hard; Ronnie groans lowly. He can't stop the movement of his hips, Craig feels far too good around him for that. He feels warmth splatter against his stomach. He's achieved his goal of bringing Craig to total orgasm. He lets go, spilling himself as deep into Craig as he can possibly shoot it, and his knot fastens itself inside Craig. Whoops. He's almost completely overcome with pleasure, though, so he can't bring himself to care that much. Craig seems to enjoy it, too, and that's really all that matters.

"Oh, God," He grunts softly, biting his lip, pressing at the couch in a rather futile attempt to push deeper into Craig's body - seeing as he's already in as deep as he can go. Craig just feels so fucking good. He buries his face against Craig's bruised neck and Craig lets go of his biceps in favor of clinging to his shoulders. He's already got an idea of the next position to fuck Craig in. Finally he settles down and his knot returns to normal; Craig's still hazy and shaking beneath him, and he'll admit he's still hard.

"Don't stop?" Craig half-pleads, glancing up nervously at him. He smirks, brushing dark hair from Craig's face.

"Don't worry," He says huskily. "I've got plans for you, baby."

* * *

God, Craig's sore. His head aches when the light to the bedroom flips on, despite the fact that his eyes are closed, and he buries his face against Ronnie's chest. Ronnie groans, pulling Craig closer to himself.

"Come on, lovebirds, wake up." Max's voice is filled with amusement. Ronnie flips him off. Craig would; but he's too sleepy and too warm and comfortable in Ronnie's arms. Finally, though, Ronnie sits up, resting Craig in his lap and kissing his temple. Craig whines and burrows down, completely set on going back to sleep.

"So," Max says conversationally, smirking lightly. "If a person wanted to sit down, without sitting somewhere you fucked, where would they be?"

Ronnie frowns for a moment, thinking. Craig finally cracks his eyes open, shifting and rolling over to expose his bare chest.

"The bathroom floor," He huffs. "Or outside."

"Yeah, sounds about right," Ronnie agrees. "Now I think we need to get up. It's dinnertime."

"Fuuuck dinner," Craig grunts, sliding away from Ronnie and curling up under the sheets. "I'm going back to sleep."

"You should eat something," Ronnie chides, rubbing his back. "You need it."

"I'll eat later." Craig's voice is already muffled by the pillow. Ronnie laughs.

"Fine. I'll bring you something if you don't want to get up. But you need to eat."

Craig just groans. Ronnie gets out of bed - Craig can tell because the warmth is gone - and he hears the bedroom door open and close. After a moment the mattress dips again and Max curls around him, fingers gently stroking his side.

"Ronnie's right, you know," The Beta murmurs, pressing soft little kisses just behind Craig's ear. "Your body is tired. You need to eat."

"I don't feel like it," Craig mumbles back, rolling over and burying against Max's chest. Max's arms slide around his waist, rubbing his lower back. "My tummy's all messed up."

"I know. You get all stirred around when you lose your virginity. Especially when it's Ronnie. But you don't have to eat a full meal, just enough to keep yourself fueled. Okay?"

Craig whines. He feels ill; he doesn't want to eat anything. Still, he just nods, closing his eyes. He manages to get back to sleep; and he notices they don't wake him up again.


End file.
